


Checkered vans

by rollingbubbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingbubbles/pseuds/rollingbubbles
Summary: To be clear, they already have known each other for the past few years.So when sapnap and dream wake up to George at their door, of course they let him in.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Dream was the first to wake up from the knocking, it was 3 in the morning, yes, but he'd only been asleep for about 30 minutes.

He sighed as the blinding light of his laptop had made him cover his eyes.

The paper due in two days was so dummy double decker thicc that the poor man had been working on it for the past 17 hours.  
Straight.

His body was sore from sitting up, which he'd only experienced in long car rides for roadtrips, but it'd been about two years since he'd been on one.

Dream could hear shuffling in the room next to his, and then a loud thump as something hit the floor, hard. 

'Sapnap is awake.' Dream thought to himself, it was interrupted by another knock at the same time his bed room door had been opened, this actually startled Dream, causing him to jump in his seat.

"Dreeeaaam." Sapnap said sleepily, wrapped up in a cover, Dream sighed as he knew exactly what the situation was. 

He got up so they could go to the door together.

Sapnap wasn't afraid, to be clear, but if it was a serious situation, Dream would handle it better.

Sapnap would probably try and beat someone before calling the police.

Arriving at the door, sapnap being just a little too short to peak through the peeping hole, dream moved sapnap to the side to see a wet, shivering gogy trying to type on his phone.

He wound up his fist to knock on the door but only one knock landed before Dream could pull the door open, causing George to nearly fall into the house, "Dream! What the fuck?!"

Sapnap rubbed his eyes, blinking confused as hell, "Sapnap! You too!! What's up with you and not answering your phones!! I've been outside for the past ten minutes, it's raining and cold!!" George ranted, but Sapnap shut his cute british "friend" with a hug. 

Sapnap completely engulfed the Brit in his cover.

It was warm for George, it was extremely fitting for the warmest hug he'd ever had to be from Sapnap.

"Come in, let's cuddle, it's like 4in the morning, georgeee." Sapnap said, not letting go.

Dream closed the door behind George, sighing softly. "What are you doing here?" 

George buried his face in Sapnap's cover, almost like trying to hide himself. "I'll.. tell you tomorrow, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." 

George slowly pulled out of Sapnap's arms, "Do you need clothes?" Sapnap would give George his own, he had no issues with being kid to George.

"Please." George said, and they turned away from and walked into Sapnap's room.

Dream stood with his back against the door, running a hand through his wavy hair.


	2. the following morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more backstory that dsmp!dream gives us smh

Dream didn't sleep that night, rather slipped away the next morning. 

9 am to be more specific but that didn't last long because as soon as he started to nod off to sleep at his desk once again, there was a soft knock on his door. 

He shot up immediately, tired but shocked as he started looking around his room as if he was unaware of his surroundings.

He stared at the door as it slowly creeped open, a familiarly unfamiliar "Dream?" had peeked through the door, a short british man and his pretty brown eyes had looked in at him.

"Oh, how.. long have you been... up?" George asked, awkwardly, slipping into the room a bit more.

Dream groggily looked at the time on his laptop, moving the cursor to save the 22 pages he had done. 

"I technically... haven't slept in.... a day I think." George wasn't surprised.

"Right, that's so like you." George replied, this seemed to make Dream feel guilty, he looked down at the sleeves that had been rolled up over his arms.

"Did you want something? I want to sleep before I have to go to class tomorrow and fail."

"Want me to help you stay up? I'll get you some coffee." George said, Dream did want that, funnily enough.

"You read my mind, beautiful. By all means." He said, leaning back in his chair, smiling at the other.

It was meant to be sort of a smirk but he was too tired, honestly.

George flustered, left the room laughing and saying "Why would you say something like that, dream? You're so weird!" 

Dream laughed sleepily, his eyes slowly shutting until he felt a warmth around him. 

He didn't move, it was FAR too familiar.

"Sapnap,,, you're going to make me fall asleep." Sapnap didn't respond.

"Baby panda." Sapnap immediately let go. "I told you that that was embarrassing, dude!" Sapnap said and let go.

"Gosh, I just wanna cuddle my homie..." Sapnap whined, looking over Dream.

Dream sat up straight and looked up at the other, smiling again, it was meant to be a smirk again.

Sapnap looked down into the green eyes.

They didn't say anything for a moment until Dream leaned his back against the seat again, turning the chair and patting his lap.

"YOU'RE SO SICK!!" Sapnap squealed, Dream laughed hard, sapnap was working better than the coffee he didn't have.

Speaking of coffee, in came george with a whole thermos of coffee, he sat the bottle on Dream's desk. "Drink." 

Dream obeyed, drinking instantly burning his tongue.

He panicked in such a calm way, even still Sapnap was laughing, George was rolling his eyes. "I didn't think you wouldn't think to blow on it, did that not cross your mind?" 

"Well..." Dream started, moving the thermos to the side a bit. "I just wanted to a good boy and listen to you, georgie..." Dream said, looking to the Brit with big puppy dog eyes, pouting.

"If you're a dog, is that why you piss everywhere?" Sapnap joked and George looked disgusted for a moment but then joined in laughing. 

"Sapnap you literally were just trying to cuddle with me, if I piss everywhere why would you cuddle me?" Dream retorted, crossing his arms.

Sapnap shrugged his shoulders, "I love you despite your inability to get to the bathroom."

Dream flustered at the comment, "What?? I do NOT have an inability to get to the bathroom!!" Dream yelled, a joking tone could be heard through the screams, of course, as he wasn't actually bothered by their teasing.

With George and Sapnap here, dream would have a much easier time staying awake to finish his dummy double decker thicc paper.


	3. Smile and wave, boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile and wave.

It had been the same day that the most dummy thicc project Dream had ever had to do was due.

Except, he'd turned it in three hours early.

He was so proud of himself, his technical boyfriend, Sapnap, and his technical ex, George, were also proud of him.

Dream was rewarded with getting the big tv to himself, he watched football, sapnap huddled up close, regardless of their status, this man would still be huddled up to Dream.

George was beside them, George's arm touching Dream's, just barely. He wasn't paying attention to the game or to Dream, really.

He was looking on his phone, just playing whatever game he has downloaded as a distraction.

He felt so tense, so disturbingly tense but the other two felt so calm, so disturbingly calm.

Dream was a heartbeat away from falling asleep, he had more than earned it in the other two's eyes.

The room was silent aside from occasional curses from Dream, just guy things. 

The cursing would result in laughter from Sapnap, but Sapnap also found himself cursing when dumb mistakes were made.

The only other sound came from the tv itself. It wasn't silent it just felt like it was silent, like the background noise was so easy to block out.

Too easy.

The next sound was a snoring Dream, a giggling Sapnap and George having a sneezing fit.

"Are you okay, gogy?" Sapnap asked, leaning toward to look over at george's face.

George looked the opposite way, just barely, almost like it was a reflex.

"I am." He said, another sneeze just after, "I think it's just allergies." 

Sapnap continued to look at George's hair, as that was all he could see. He sat silently for a moment, and George couldn't tell if Sapnap knew him better than he knew himself.

"Would you tell me if you weren't okay, George?" Sapnap asked, George looked at Sapnap quickly, they stared into each other's eyes but didn't make a peep.

Not a lot of time passed before Dream was scoffing in his sleep, restless on the couch.

"He wouldn't." Dream mumbled, slowly coming too, the man could never sleep for long.

George looked at Dream and then down, to his hands, hiding himself in the couch, away from Sapnap's eyes. 

Something about Sapnap made George feel bad, not always, not like it was Sapnap's fault. Just, in a way, he suddenly felt extremely guilty.

Sapnap laughed at Dream's sleepy voice, "I think he would, he just has to be ready." Sapnap said, almost innocently.

Sapnap wasn't innocent, Sapnap wasn't naive, he wasn't gullible or dumb or anything of the sort. Okay, maybe a little naive, George thinks.

"Sapnap, do you actually believe that or do you just want to believe that?" George asks back.

The tension on his shoulders rose, but so did the tension in the air.

Sapnap's head was the one to snap towards George this time.

However he didn't respond, he just leaned back in the couch, away from George's line of sight.

Sometimes Dream being the Tallest came in handy. 

"George would tell us, if he felt like he was comfortable enough. Sometimes that does lead to him keeping a few secrets but if it's serious, he'll let us know. Sapnap does believe in you, George. If you're back, he knows you won't repeat the same thing you did the first time." 

Dream you're such a know it all, be quiet. George's thoughts would never be voiced.

It's not like he was wrong.

Sapnap wouldn't want to call George a liar, he'd never want to see the worst in someone he loved.

George wouldn't want to hurt someone who loved him, he never meant to do anything of the sort. 

There would be no repeats of those mistakes on their parts.

"Dream you're so annoying." Sapnap laughed, nudging his technical boyfriend.

How did that nudge escalate into play fighting in the middle of the living room? 

George didn't know. He just kept his legs up on the coffee table and them roll around like dogs.


	4. The tastelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The absolute lack of flavor, in this dinner, is astounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what the titles of these chapters are meant to be, they're completely unrelated. LMAO.

George brought his knees to his chest, his focus narrowing on his device he was playing on instead of the men rolling around on the floor.

Idiots. The whole lot of them. George wouldn't voice a thought like that.

"You're both meatheads." George said jokingly, but inside he felt extremely left out.

He couldn't quite figure it out in head but in his heart, he wanted to play around as well, even if they were larger than him, they let him win. 

They were careful, well Dream was, Sapnap never did really know his own strength. George didn't mind, you can't win them all.

Dream also didn't let him win all the time, sometimes his competitive nature simply couldn't let it slide.

Sapnap wouldn't be so easy, competitive and the strongest, but he'd try, George knows. 

Sapnap wouldn't hurt him on purpose but the 'star quarterback', of course, wouldn't be able to tell if he was or not.

But Sapnap always tried his best to be careful and nice to George, this isn't the only time that this was the situation.

Sapnap always tried to be nice and open to George, Dream was always so inclusive and inviting.

"-orge" George looked over to Dream sitting next to him, leaned in close, looking forward he could see Sapnap directly in front his face.

Both of them somewhat concerned but also used to George getting lost in thought.

"Geoooorge?" Sapnap sang. "You okay, gogy?" He went on. 

George laughed a little, nervously. "Yeah, sorry, I'm all good." He said, smiling at the two, scooting back on the sofa to look at them both.

"So what's up?" George asked, Dream looked worried even more, at the chill demeanor.

He was so readable. 'Did I interrupt him in someway?' 'Should I check on him later?' 'Is he really okay?'

"Georgie, you said you called us meatheads. I've never been so insulted in my whole life!" Sapnap laughed, why was Sapnap like a big playful dog?

He was also just as easy to read. 'George is so cute all dazed off' 'I wonder if George is staying.' 'George looks so kissable!' George shuddered at the overly loving eyes that sapnap always gave him.

Dream crossed his arms over his chest, "We're not meatheads, chads, jocks, anything like that-" "Yeah! George, it's okay to say you want to rough house again.." Sapnap interrupted, pouting.

George stared the man in the eyes for a moment, before putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're such a himbo, has anyone ever told you that?" "George?!" Dream shouted in response, "You're so mean!"

They're all laughing, how do things like this happen? Did they just all get along so well?


	5. The dice we roll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a power outage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a true story, my wifi is not working right now.
> 
> nsfw jokes ahead  
> it's not sex or nothin but mentions of it so beware and you have been warned ♥️

The three of them were sitting outside in the back deck.

Dream in the only chair, george on the step and sapnap with his back against the boarder around the deck.

Dream was wheezing and Sapnap had been giggling as well, certainly more flustered than Dream though. 

"Stop laughing, Dream!" Sapnap said from across the floor. George had to stifle his laugh.

"And then he-" But Dream couldn't finish his sentence, he was already wheezing again, clutching his stomach.

"Dream you're such a bottom, has anyone ever told you that?" George piped up.

Sapnap started roaring with laughter, "Yeah!!" He said, with his whole chest.

Dream"s laughter died down really quickly after that, clearing his throat he looked over at George. "Says the twink."

Sapnap ooo-ed a feet away from George. "Shut up Sapnap, you're got the biggest baby boy kink I've ever seen." George was flustered and Dream was tea kettling from the chair.

"I do NOT have a BABY BOY KINK, I called you daddy ONCE as a JOKE!!" Sapnap proclaimed, George was glad the streets were empty but still felt like the neighbors could hear them.

"Yeah and then George called you baby boy and you were cumming in your PANTS FOR WEEKS!!" Dream breathed out heavily, his face covered in dry tears and new ones, covering over his freckles.

" WHAT???" Sapnap yelled at Dream, picking up a stick and throwing it at Dream.

"Careful Sapnap, Dream's pain kink might have him just as down bad as you were." George said, what a snarky brat George was.

Dream and Sapnap both stopped laughing, their faces roasted a red color, embarrassment, frustration, and playful anger taking up their emotions.

It was silent while their eyes were on George for a moment. He looked between the two before asking, "What? I'm right." 

They both started yelling about all the thinks George liked to be called and making up kinks the way he had done.

"Okay, kiTTEN, MAID DRESS WEARIN THIGH HIGH HAVIN PUSSY BOY, WANT ME TO CHOKE YOU IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE INTO?" Sapnap yelled on one half, but on the contrary, Dream was talking loudly.

"You literally begged me to let you suck my dick for 4 days straight, I know you're skirt wearin high heels, brittney spears wanna be lookin ass ain't talking right now. I know you're not trying to talk to me about a pain kink, I'll literally step on you and have you teary eyed, you'd gap to the memory for years!!" He spoke so fast, George couldn't pick up anything, volume verses speed.

George put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, subs, you win, I have no clue what either of you just said." 

Dream looked even more pissed, like George was crossing a line. George knew Dream's boundaries, he knew this was fine.

Sapnap on the other hand was crossing his arms and heaving, like yelling that much was exhausting.

It was quiet for a moment as their expressions all calmed down.

"So how much longer do you think until the neighborhood has power again?" Sapnap asked, looking at Dream, the closest to a native of the area.

Dream shrugged his shoulders. "Fall storms are nice though, so I don't mind. Besides I get to spend the time with really cool people." He said and smiled at his best friends.

They friends in question looked at each other for a moment, before looking back to Dream, they offered a kind smile each. "Sub." They commented at the same time.

"I will wreck both of you on this god damn porch." Dream said, rasing his voice again, back into the arguing of who was into what and who was a sub.


	6. I wasn't aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream a baby in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's karl and quackity, yes.

Dream wakes up with a stray Sapnap looking around his room.

A hardy yawn would warn the lurker, Sapnap looking down at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Did I wake you up, dream?" He whispered, Dream unprepared and stretching, whining.

"Saaap, good mornin.." Dream said. 

Sapnap was easy to read, in Dream's opinion. The big loving eyes on him screamed that Sapnap thought Dream's sleepy voice was just the absolute cutest.

"Stop looking at me like that, sapnap.." Dream, now flustered, was rolling over in bed and sitting up. 

Sapnap laughed and cupped the older's face. "Dream, I'll be back, can I borrow your laptop?" 

Dream tried to move his head out of the younger's palms, failing and pouting before shrugging his shoulders.

Sapnap's warm hands left his face, despite the fact that he was pulling away, he immediately missed them.

Sapnap was heading for the door before Dream perked up. "Wait, you're leaving?" Dream hadn't realized he had a hand out for the younger.

Sapnap walked back into the room, sitting on the edge of Dream's bed, Dream moved his feet from the area.

"Where are you going?" Dream asked, there was no worry in his voice but 9 months ago this wouldn't have even been asked.

It's a funny thought really.

Sapnap held Dream's hand, smiling at him. "Do you remember that curly haired boy I told you about? We're in a group project together."

Dream was so easy to read over in Sapnap's biased opinion. The cute little knit of his eyebrows gave it all away in seconds.

"Dream? What's the face all for?" Sapnap asked, teasingly. Dream sighed, "Well, is it just you two of you?" 

Sapnap stifled his laugh, "The other guy you don't know, I was trying to give you something familiar to work with, Dreamie." 

"Okay, okay, have fun, Sapnap.." Dream said, staying weary.

Sapnap took the laptop bag on his shoulders and out it to the side before clawing into Dream's bed more, hugging him tightly.

"My bones, you meathead!!" Dream laughed out. A "Told you so!" Could be heard from outside the room.

Dream had to cover his mouth to keep in anymore laughter.

"George, I'm heading out, okay?" Sapnap called out, getting up again to leave. 

"Go buy milk, Sapnap!" George yelled back in response, Sapnap rolled his eyes.

"You got it, gogy!" He was the last things he said to George.

"Bye, Dream, I'll be back in a few hours." Sapnap said, smiling softly.

Dream and George were alone.


End file.
